


a hug

by jeankristanto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caring, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, SakuAtsu, after competition, caring sakusa, hug, mentally unstable atsumu, semi-canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeankristanto/pseuds/jeankristanto
Summary: Mungkin, memberikan seorang Miya Atsumu sebuah pelukan di akhir pertandingan bukan lah hal yang buruk.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	a hug

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to you! Yes, you know who you are :)

_Haikyuu (c) Furudate-sensei_

_a hug (c) jeanine_

_Warnings: typos, miss-type, out of character, drabble (or ficlet?), etc._

_This is a non-profit project._

_._

_._

_._

Atsumu tahu betul bagaimana mentalitasnya kerap kali terjun bebas di situasi paling tidak terduga. Osamu sering mengatainya bahwa ia masih bocah, _dan ya_ , Osamu memang benar. Saudara kembarnya itu tahu dengan jelas bahwa seperti apa pun usaha Atsumu untuk pura-pura kuat, semuanya akan hancur di penghujung hari. Atsumu akan, _dan selalu akan_ menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, membenci dirinya sendiri, serta menghukum dirinya sendiri.

Dan Sakusa Kiyoomi pun menyadarinya.

Sakusa paham, paham sekali bagaimana _teammate-_ nya itu akan menangis di akhir pertandingan mereka, bagaimana pun hasilnya. Atsumu selalu memiliki alasan untuk pergi menyendiri lalu menangis. Bukannya Sakusa mengintip atau apa. Sakusa … hanya khawatir. Khawatir pada sosok _setter_ yang diam-diam ia akui kemampuannya.

Sakusa dapat menemukan Atsumu di ruang kosong atau kamar mandi setelah pertandingan berakhir. Lelaki itu kemungkinan besar sedang tersedu-sedu, sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri yang seharusnya dapat melakukan ini-itu. Sedangkan Sakusa hanya akan berdiri di balik dinding, sibuk menggerutu karena tidak tahu-menahu tentang apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menenangkan seorang Atsumu.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu ingin Atsumu untuk berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Sebab, bagi Sakusa, Atsumu adalah salah satu pemain terbaik yang pernah dia harapkan untuk bermain bersama. Oleh karena itu, ia telah berjanji bahwa ia harus berhenti menjadi pengecut dan mulai memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri Atsumu ketika lelaki itu sedang dirundung awan kelabu.

Seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Langkah kakinya tertahan, seolah dipasang pemberat karena dipenuhi keraguan. Akan tetapi, ia mencoba untuk memantapkan hati. Jemarinya menggenggam dengan kuat, seakanmenyadarkan dirinya bahwa ia tak boleh lagi menjadi pengecut yang berdiam diri di balik dinding tanpa melakukan apa pun.

Sakusa memandang pintu ruang kebersihan dengan nanar; sebab bagaimana pun juga, ia _tetaplah_ Sakusa Kiyoomi yang membenci hal-hal kotor. Namun ia tahu bahwa Atsumu berada di balik pintu ruangan kotor tersebut. Sakusa menghela napasnya, berusaha menenangkan diri dan menyakinkan hatinya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia lantas membuka pintu dan masuk ke ruang tersebut secara cepat.

“O-omi…?” Atsumu berkata dengan terkejut.

_Tuh, ‘kan,_ batin Sakusa. Lelaki berambut hitam tersebut dapat melihat air mata yang membasahi pipi Atsumu. Ah, andaikan Atsumu tahu bagaimana keadaannya saat ini membuat Sakusa ikut merasakan perasaan asing yang membuatnya tidak tenang.

Atsumu buru-buru mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Gerak-geriknya panik karena Sakusa menatapnya dengan intens. Lelaki berambut pirang itu lantas berucap, “Um … ada apa?”

Sakusa menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. Ia dapat merasakan suasana canggung di antara keduanya. _Sekarang apa?_ Pikirnya. Ia jelas bukanlah tipikal orang yang dengan gamblang menyampaikan perasaannya, apalagi menyemangati seperti ini.

Atsumu yang tidak melihat tanda-tanda Sakusa akan melakukan sesuatu lalu berbalik memunggungi laki-laki itu. “Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, tolong pergi,” katanya dengan suara bergetar.

Sakusa semakin merasa canggung karena Atsumu memunggunginya. Akan tetapi, ia tidak ingin pergi dari ruangan itu. Sebab ia sudah membulatkan tekat. Lalu, sesuatu terlintas di benaknya. Suatu _hal_ yang membuat sekujur badannya ingin _menjerit_ namun ia sudah memantapkan hati.

Sakusa lalu memutar tubuh Atsumu untuk menghadapnya sebelum akhirnya memeluk lelaki itu. _Oh, wow, sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk_. Meski mereka berdua masih berkeringat seusai pertandingan dan Sakusa _membenci_ hal kotor seperti ini. Akan tetapi, memeluk seorang Atsumu … tidak lah terlalu buruk.

“O-o-mi?” Atsumu bertanya-tanya.

Ia menatap lelaki dengan terkejut hingga berhenti menangis sebab ia tidak pernah membayangkan seorang Sakusa Kiyoomi akan memeluknya seperti ini. Namun, Atsumu juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa pelukan Sakusa terasa sangat nyaman.

_Eh? Apa tadi yang ia pikirkan?_ Atsumu bisa merasakan bahwa wajahnya mendadak menjadi panas dan bersemu merah.

Sakusa memalingkan muka. Sebenarnya, ia merasa malu juga karena telah melakukan hal gila yang … sangat bukan dirinya. Tapi sialnya, rasanya tubuh Atsumu pas sekali di pelukannya. Rasanya, Sakusa ingin terus memeluk—

_Ugh, Sakusa Kiyoomi, berhenti berpikir aneh-aneh!_

Sakusa lalu menghela napasnya. Secara perlahan, ia mengelus punggung Atsumu untuk menenangkan lelaki itu. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Atsumu menegang, bisa jadi karena terkejut dengan kelakuan Sakusa yang menurutnya aneh.

“Shh, tidak apa,” kata Sakusa dengan canggung. “Ada aku di sini.”

Mendengar hal itu, tubuh Atsumu dengan perlahan menjadi rileks. Apa manusia aneh ini baru saja mencoba menenangkannya? Wow. Atsumu tidak dapat menahan dirinya dan mengeluarkan tawa kecil.

“Yeah,” jawabnya sebelum balas memeluk Sakusa. “Terima kasih, Omi-omi.”

Mendengar tawa kecil Atsumu, Sakusa tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum. Keputusannya untuk melakukan hal ini ternyata tidak salah. Dan mungkin … memberikan seorang Miya Atsumu sebuah pelukan di setiap akhir pertandingan bukan lah hal yang buruk.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I hope you like it cause it was rushed ;_;   
> Anyway, thank you for being my mental support so I can get through my day:’) I hope this little gift from me at least can makes you smile. Happy birthday, I wish you the utmost happiness and all the best things in the whole world. I love you :) (You know who you are)


End file.
